


Mariposas que beben lágrimas de tortugas

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Other, bestialidad, zoofilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: "Cada día Oswald Cobblepot al terminar de ducharse le gustaba pasear por su habitación en una simple bata, con la piel desnuda y húmeda solo para su ojos, y más recientemente también para Edward.Edward el perro, el nuevo compañero y amigo de Oswald."
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward the Dog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mariposas que beben lágrimas de tortugas

En ningún momento su mente en la bruma de la soledad lo traicionó con horrendos pensamientos, nada tan pecaminoso y vil como el sentimiento que aquella noche experimentó.

Cada día Oswald Cobblepot al terminar de ducharse le gustaba pasear por su habitación en una simple bata, con la piel desnuda y húmeda solo para su ojos, y más recientemente también para Edward. 

Edward el perro, el nuevo  _ compañero y amigo  _ de Oswald.

—Ven aquí Edward, vamos sube a la cama.—Le dijo Oswald recostandose contra la cabecera, su pierna mala descansaba sobre dos grandes almohadas (después de estar demasiado tiempo en la regadera su rodilla comenzó a doler). 

El perro ansioso corrió hacia él, era pequeño y gordo pero aun así no tuvo dificultades para subir a la cama y acurrucarse a lado de su dueño.

Decir que Cobblepot quería al animal era poco, Oswald amaba y cuidaba al bulldog lo mejor que en el actual y destruido Gotham le permite, Edward comía mejor que los “empleados” del Pingüino, mantenía su piel reluciente y suave, limpiaba sus pies con sumo cuidado de cortar las uñas. 

—Eres un muy buen perro Ed—dijo Oswald con cariño a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

Edward empezó a ladrar con alegría haciendo que Oswald se riera.—Si pequeño, eres un buen chico, si, si.—Dijo con mimos rascando detrás de sus orejas. El perro se emocionó subiendo al regazo de Oswald, la blanda panza de Edward contra su estómago le dio escalofríos.

—Ja, ja, ja. No Ed, bajate de mi.

Pero el bulldog hizo caso omiso, siguió ladrando hasta estar cerca de Cobblepot y lamer toda su mejilla.

—¡Iugh! ¡Ed, no!—Se quejó aun riendo. 

Oswald disfrutaba de las pequeñas muestras de cariño que Ed le daba; ladridos de “confirmación” cada que el Pingüino preguntaba cosas al aire y lamidas amorosas en sus pómulos. 

—Mucha ternura por ahora Edward, acabo de bañarme y no quiero apestar a aliento de perro—le dijo dándole sutiles palmadas en el lomo para que se quitara de encima

Edward se bajó del regazo de Oswald y posó su cabeza en el muslo de su dueño. El arrebato de felicidad de Ed hizo que la bata de Cobblepot se abriera completamente, su piel blanca y expuesta, no le importó volver a acomodarla.

Dando un largo suspiro volteó arriba pensando mil cosas de su amada y catastrófica ciudad, no obstante, un repentino aliento cálido cerca de su entrepierna le robó el aire y su atención. Edward olfateó curioso el miembro de Oswald, antes de poder alejarlo el perro alcanzó a lamer su pene. 

—¡Ah! ¡Edward!—Le gritó el hombre aturdido, al instante alejó al bulldog de él.

La lengua viscosa y cálida le dio un espasmo de placer, se avergonzó por pensar en lo bien que se sintió. Rápidamente se cubrió con su bata juntando las piernas, sentía el sonrojo en su rostro abrumarlo.

—Edward—le dijo mirándolo con reproche, el perro gimoteó contra la cama sabiendo que estaba siendo regañado.—Eso no se hace.

El perro ladró unas cuantas veces hasta volver a rebuscar entre las piernas de Oswald.

—Edward no…— Habló entre dientes, sabía lo en que su querido bulldog quería hacerle, y su pene en seguida reaccionaba con emoción. 

Tragando el nudo en su garganta Oswald abrió un poco las piernas, difícilmente el pesado y rechoncho cuerpo del perro se pudo colocar en el medio. Oswald respiró por la boca dando ruidosas inhalaciones, con temor y pena miró alrededor del cuarto en busca de inexistentes miradas, _ por suerte y no había ventanas _ , fijando su vista en la única puerta de la habitación se aseguró de que estuviera cerrada. 

Su corazón martillaba acelerado, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero… Inconscientemente quería el calor de alguien,  _ de algo _ .

Cobblepot de un ágil movimiento abrió nuevamente la bata sin mover a Edward de entre sus piernas, el perro le dio unos cuantos ladridos  _ contento _ . Con las piernas separadas de par en par su pene se endurecía con ansias. Edward se acercó hasta respirar sobre su miembro, sin esperar lamió las bolas de Oswald.

—Oh Dios—gimió Oswald cubriendo su boca. 

El animal no se detuvo, siguió dejando largos rastros de baba por toda su entrepierna y pronto lengueteo su erecto pene.

—Por… Edward, ¡Ah! Edward—continuó gimiendo sin importarle ser ruidoso.

Edward paró un segundo, mirando con atención Oswald notó que olfateaba la punta de su miembro, había un poco semen escurriendo y Ed lo lamió, la espesa saliva en su glande le dio cosquillas y placer.

_ ¿Por qué quiero más? _

_ Me voy a arrepentir de hacer esto. _

Oswald se levantó casi de un salto, el perro ladró y giró sobre si mismo hasta dar contra la cama. Cobblepot se deshizo de su bata, desnudo y con su pene totalmente erguido caminó por la habitación yendo a su elegante tocador, ahí buscó entre cajones una botella de lubricante. 

_ Estaba de más decir que el Pingüino tenía sumo cuidado con su vida sexual, pero aunque esta vez era grotesco y literalmente inhumano lo que haría, no le impidió asegurar su placer. _

Volvió a prisa a recostarse en la cama, con la espalda contra la cabecera abrió las piernas. Edward a su lado quiso posarse entre ellas pero Oswald se lo impidió.

—No Ed… Solo, agh, espera un minuto—le dijo suspirando, se sonrojó por hablarle como un amante a su perro. Y lo peor era que, aunque Edward tuviera el nombre de su fallido amorío, Oswald en ningún momento pensó en él.

Destapó el lubricante empapando dos dedos, los guió hasta su entrada jugando un momento con ella, fácilmente uno logró entrar, Oswald jadeó retorciéndose contra las sábanas.

Edward insistió en estar arriba de su dueño empezando a ladrar. Oswald lo ignoró cerrando los ojos, con años de práctica sin mucho esfuerzo colocó otro dedo dentro de su apretado ano.

—Ahh, si.—Dijo a la nada absorto en placer, el lubricante hacia un ligero sonido mojado mientras movía sus dedos arriba y abajo en busca de su próstata. 

Se relajó hasta poder meter un tercer dedo, Oswald sabía que su lindo bulldog no era grande, sin embargo, si planeaba anudarlo tenía que estar preparado.

—Ven, ven aquí muchacho—le dijo retirando sus dedos con un  _ pop  _ húmedo. 

Oswald se dio vuelta colocándose contra la cama, su pecho y rostro sobre una almohada y sus piernas ligeramente alzadas, Edward era pequeño en estatura por lo cual Cobblepot alzó su trasero lo más que pudo para que el perro tuviera fácil acceso.

Edward husmeó sobre la entra de Oswald adaptándose a los nuevos olores, tenía espacio libre para oler y probar, el Pingüino estiró su dilatada entrada llamando a su mascota. Por instinto el animal se montó sobre él, el miembro de Edward salió resbaladizo meciéndose contra Oswald pero no podía meterlo. 

—Maldición—dijo refunfuñando, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda tratando de guiar a Edward a su entrada, sin embargo, el perro ladraba y ladraba haciendo difícil la concentración de Oswald.

—¡Edward!—Le dijo exhalando por el esfuerzo, la posición era incómoda para sus hombros y más para su pierna torcida.

Mas aquello no duró mucho, pronto Edward acertó el camino y embistió contra la húmeda entrada de Oswald haciendo que jadeara por la sorpresa y el calor repentino.

—¡Oh Dios!—Jadeó fuertemente Cobblepot.

El bulldog se recargó contra la espalda de Oswald, sus patas arriba y cabeza  _ descansando  _ encima, podía sentir el caliente aliento y baba de Edward contra su rabadilla. 

—¡Oh, si!—Dijo gimiendo.

Edward penetraba a Oswald con potencia, _ para ser un perro pequeño era sorprendente su fuerza. _ Cobblepot sentía el pene de Ed chocar contra su próstata, estaba mojado y caliente de una forma que ningun hombre podia estar. 

—Más.. Más Edward—pedía abatido de placer. Se colocó sobre su hombro derecho haciendo más posible mover su otra mano situandola debajo de él, y así Oswald comenzó a masturbarce. 

Oswald gemía contra la almohada, llamar a Edward por su nombre emocionaba al perro y ladraba dandole vibraciones en el cuerpo. La mano de Oswald iba de arriba y abajo sobre su pene goteante, aún había saliva fría del bulldog y aquello lo excitaba y alentaba a seguir más rápido.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Las patas del perro se encajaban sobre su espalda resbalandose continuamente, sentía marcas a sus costados donde seguramente habría rasguños.

Una y otra vez Edward chocaba contra su punto dulce, Oswald sentía su vientre hormiguear anticipando su orgasmo, sus paredes se estiraron cuando Edward se vino dentro de él y lo anudó. 

—¡Ah! ¡Joder!—Gritó Oswald eyaculando sobre su mano, el semen se derramó contra las sábanas debajo de él. 

El nudo de Edward seguía dando espasmos a su cuerpo, lo sentía imposiblemente grande dentro de él, pero cuando el perro salió sin aviso de su dilatada entrada Oswald cayó en cuenta de que era su imaginación.

Cobblepot se dejó caer respirando gozo y dicha. 

Una boba sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro, con cuidado se dio vuelta sintiendo el semen de Ed caer de su ano. Oswald buscó con la mirada a su amada mascota, la vio sentada a orillas de la cama lamiendo su propio miembro, rosado y brillante.

—Eres un buen perro Edward. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
